The proposed project is related to NIMH research topic Assessment of Emotional and Psychological States. The goal is to develop a multidimensional, modular, self-report questionnaire that evaluates the course and outcome of psychiatric treatment. An item pool of questions has been drafted for the development of the Multidimensional Assessment of Symptoms and Psychosocial Functioning (MASP). The proposed MASP will be designed to assess symptom severity of the most commonly diagnosed DSM-IV Axis I disorders, as well as psychosocial functioning and quality of life. Items On the scale will be based directly on DSM-IV diagnostic criteria, and the scale will be organized for immediate availability of information. The scale's modular structure will lend itself to selective subscale administration for ongoing treatment outcome assessment. The purpose of the first part of Phase I is to develop the proposed MASP, evaluate its basic psychometric properties, and determine the feasibility Of administering a modular based instrument in routine clinical practice. These a data will guide a revision of the scale, and a similar procedure will be conducted on the modified instrument. Phase I will result in a psychometrically strong instrument for use in the more extensive Phase II treatment outcome validity studies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The target markets include mental health professionals, health maintenance organizations, and managed care companies. The instrument is expected to enable clinicians to efficiently monitor the treatment course of the most common psychiatric disorders.